Cordera
by Shisho
Summary: This is not a place I would send my worst enemy. No. This island is hell itself. I doubt I will ever leave this name is Jane and this is my tale. How I got here and my trials. The trials of survival. The animals and tigers are not tigers are not what to survive against. No, this is my survival against Vaas Montenegro.
1. The Boat

Cordera

_Cordera. That's what he calls me. Vaas was one for nicknames, but the last thing you wanted was for him to give you one. To get his attention on you. You never wanted Vaas's attention, pirate or not. But I got his attention, even before I opened my goddamn fucking mouth. There were days I regretted it. Days that I didn't. Like life anywhere else, there were good days and bad days and everyone on this god damn hell of an island desperately wanted it to be a good fucking day. A good day meant Vaas was in a good mood. But perhaps I should start at the beginning rather than rambling. It started with a vacation that went to hell…_

"So what's your name!" the young girl asked brightly. She had the smile that almost every kid had at her age. Innocent as could be. No real care in the world, but curious as could be. Her legs kicked eagerly as she waited for the other woman's answer.

"Jane" the woman said returning the smile. The young girl's smile continued.

"Mine's Masuma!" She wasn't a child by any means. Not like she was 3 or even six years old. No, Masuma looked maybe 12 or 13, maybe 11? But not any older for sure. The man at the table chuckled while the girl's mother began to scold Masuma for preventing the 'other woman' from eating.

"No, it's fine." Jane waved her hand as if to brush the question away. She hadn't been offended. After all Masuma reminded her of cousins she had back home. This cruise ship had to be the best idea she ever had. Time away from her damn-boring job and it was rather diverse as well. Masuma's mother wore a hijab. A beautiful one at that. It complemented her blue eyes perfectly.

It was half an hour of regular talking and eating before things….went wrong. Gunfire was heard outside the dinning room causing the dinning room to go silent. Jane's heart was beating out of control. What the hell was that? The family didn't waste any time reacting. The mother, Amirah, picked up her daughter and made her way towards the kitchen area. Still at the table was Kalid. Frozen in fear, just like Jane Suddenly the PA system was turned on.

"Hola Senior and Senioritas!" the voice over the PA had a thick Spanish accent. "Welcome to my island!" the voice continued to talk, but Jane felt a hand on her arm.

"Listen, if anything happens to my wife or me- can-" His voice trembled. Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. She barely knew them and this man. "If anything happens, please take care of Masuma." Jane was silent. She could see the pleading in his eyes. Jane just nodded. He gave a relived smile. But Jane was not relived. She could hear the sounds of panic all around her. It was starting to get to her too. She was beginning to panic when her fear got a hold of her. Her feet moved before she could even think. She went out the door and down the hallway. She could hear scream and shots as she ran. Where was even running? They were on a fucking ship. She made it to the deck somehow and she wasn't the only one who was surprised. "Oy! Chica!"

Jane's head turned towards the sound of the voice her face paling. A man in a red tank top, waving a gun was walking towards her. "What does stay in your fucking cabin mean to you?" Jane was back up, but the man kept walking forward, his presence getting to her all the more. The look in his eyes alone sent shivers down her spine. "Cause I don't think it means come onto the fucking deck! Or do you want me to shoot you as well!" She had hit a wall. He yelled, close enough for her to feel his breath. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. She couldn't even look at him this close. Her eyes only opened when she felt the cool metal of his gun against her skull. "Well Chica?"

Jane could hear the smugness in his voice. He liked the effect he was giving her. Making her tremble, whimper. "No I-" Her legs fell from under her, but she didn't fall to the ground. The man had a clear grip on her waist. He let out a laugh the gun now only casually against her head.

"Do I make you legs weak, Codera?" For the first time there was something other than fear expressed on her face. Confusion. What the hell did Cordera mean? Why the fuck did she never take Spanish? He turned his head to face two of his men standing where he was when she first saw him. He gave them a gesture with his gun, which they just chuckled at before tossing Jane in front of him. She stumbled a bit, but didn't fall down. "Walk, Codera. Before I decide to shoot you in the head." She didn't need much encouragement other than that to do as told. She kept a slow pace, the man pushing her to walk a bit faster with his gun once or twice, but seemed to be happy with her pace. When they reached the two other men, they were chuckling and looking down at her as if she were the funniest thing on this planet. The man's attitude had changed slightly however. His grip on her shoulder was crushing as he practically tossed her into one of the men.

"Llévala a cuartos el maldito capitán y averiguar cómo diablos llegó aquí en el primer lugar!" Jane didn't understand a word he was saying, but it clearly scared the men. They nodded quickly before he stepped back a bit. "Cabin number, Codera."

Cabin number? Oh! Hers. "316" her voice was soft but squeaked a bit. The man only smiled and waved off the men before walking inside the ship with one of the men, while the other one started walking her across the deck. Mumbling under his breath about having to babysit some girl. Jane's face almost came to a stand still as they passed a rather large pool of blood. The pirate just pushed her forward. It didn't take long after to reach the captain's quarters. The pirate kicked the door open before shoving her inside.

"Don't fucking try to run. You step outside, and a bullet goes through your head. Got it?" She felt like a deer in headlights and the pirate was not amused on it. "Hey!"

"Got it!" she squeaked. With that the door was slammed in her face. Jane turned around to look at the room. It was more a suite instead of a room. A separate bedroom, a small kitchen, and a small balcony. It felt like hours that she was left in there. In fact it was hours. At the third hour Jane was in the bathroom looking in the mirror. The ship was moving. Fuck. Where were they going? She let out a shrill of a scream. What the fuck. She had a gun pointed at her head an hour earlier. She didn't remember how she fell asleep but she did. Or how she got on the bed. God damn fucking emotions. Her eyes were still closed when she felt away. Didn't want to open them. Just wanted this whole damn thing to do be a nightmare. A hand graced her cheek. "Are you always such a crier, Cordera?"

That voice she'd recognize in an instant. Her eyes jolted open and there he was. Over her. She tried to scramble away but his hands gripped her arms tightly pushing her down on the bed, pure anger in his eyes. "Don't fucking look at me like that, perra!"

"Sorry! I didn't-" Before she could even finish her pitiful apology he had let go and was off the bed.

"No, no, I chill. You know why? Because of your idota captain I have more merchandise than I know what to do with!" He hummed with glee. Merchandise? What the hell did he mean by that? She was mid through over what he said when he began to walk out of the room. "Come, Cordera."

It was what he called her. He had used it more times than she could count. Then again he didn't know her name. She obliged and followed. Not wanting to place her life at risk. Though it was clear the man was mad. He was seated on a chair that had been taken from a table and motioned her to sit on the couch across from him. The coffee table was between them.

"Smith, Jane age 24." Her head snapped up as she sat down hearing her actual name and age. Her passport was in his hand. How the hell-her cabin number. Her hand was over her mouth as her brain was starting to work normally. This man….he was scary as fucking. But this…was feeling…more normal. "British" he mused. "Family, Herrmana?" Hermanna. A new word. Her dark blue eyes met his green. He seemed more patient than before, a smile still on his face.

"Not much of a family. Small."

"And here I was beginning to think you were a huérfano." The only thing that made sense was he was calling her an orphan. The word didn't roll off his tongue as an insult. At least she didn't think. "No family on such an expensive cruise….what is a person like you doing with all these rich fucks." She didn't answer right away. At first it sounded like he was being rhetorical. "I asked you a fucking question, perra. Are you ignoring me?"

"No!" she quipped quickly. Jane was learning. The last thing she needed was to upset him. Twice was enough.

"Be glad chica I decided to be the one doing your tagging rather my men." He tossed her passport over the coffee table. "You are shit at posing for pictures." Jane looked up at him. Was it possible he was high? Maybe that was why he was so calm. But he mentioned tagging. Tagging? Were they trying to get information from them?

"How does this work?" the fact that she spoke surprised her. Even more surprising was how calm her was. Jane looked at him not wavering.  
"You-" A sigh escaped her lips. "you mentioned how rich people being on this ship so…are we hostage or is it more complex? I mean you're wanting to know if I have-"

"I swear Cordera if you don't stop rambling, I will fucking throw you into the ocean!"

Jane pursed her lips immediately. "I just want to know where I stand."

"Curious girl you are, Cordera. Careful. Do you even know who I am?"

"Clearly the leader." He looked up amused.

"Vaas, perra. I get the pleasure of making a lovely video for your parents. Pray to god they pay what I want otherwise you go the buyers market. They don't like you? Boom!" Vaas pointed his hand at her head like a gun firing it. She could feel her face pale. Vaas's reaction was all smiles. So it was sex slave, death, or chance that her parents could pay enough to satisfy Vaas's pocket. Jane buried her head in her hands. This…this couldn't be fucking happening.

"Virgin?"

That simple question brought her out of her head. "What?"

"Are you fucking death? I ask-

"You don't have any right to-" Vaas was standing now. Fuck why did she interrupt him! He kicked the table out of the way before putting a hand around her neck and began to squeeze.

"Did you fucking just tell me no?" He began to squeeze tighter as Jane frantically shook her head no. "No, no, I think you did chica. You want to talk about fucking rights? How about I talk about my fucking gun!" Vaas bellowed pointing the gun at her head. "I own your fucking life! I decide if you die or if you fucking jump in the air! " Vaas only let go when he saw her about to faint. Jane was gasping for air when he finally let go. Hell, she rolled off the couch and was on her knees trying to catch her breath. Vaas simply glared at the girl at his feat. He cocked his gun before putting to her head again. "Look at me, puta."

Her blue eyes looked up at Vaas. Was he going to shoot her? "You do something like that again, I will fuck you up. Comprendo?"

"Y-yes." Vaas seemed satisfied with her answer, putting the gun away and walking back to the chair he was sitting on. He just sat there staring at the girl who was on the brink of sobbing. Tears were streaming down her face and shaking. Maybe fucking now, she'd be cooperative. Fuck he should've tossed her off the boat when he first saw her.

"Virgin or not? Or will I be checking myself chiqa." Checking himself. Jane could feel her stomach rise at those comments.

"I am." The words felt like a death sentence. Jane was no idiot. If Vaas really wanted to sell her off, being a virgin would mean a higher price. A higher price for her parents as well. God she felt sick.


	2. Masuma

_Vaas had a way of making you hate yourself. Perhaps that's what made him good at his job. Create self-hate so that no one ever thinks of running. Not that people don't try. Survival instincts are funny that way. Some instincts tell people that running would increase their chances; other peoples told them staying put would. Not that their ultimate destination would be a good one, but they would be a live and off this bloody island. Jane's instincts? They never got that far. While she did want to make it out of this situation alive. That was never her concern. Masuma was her concern. If Vaas was feeling spiteful or just wanted a reaction out her, he'd take her away from Masuma. Today was one of those days. It wasn't normal for him to allow his captives to be in the cages unbound. She knew this well. Jane could remember it vividly when she saw Masuma again for the first time. _

When Jane woke up from her night sleeping in the Captain's quarters Vaas was gone. When he left, she didn't know, but it wasn't before she fell asleep. However it wasn't a natural wake up either. No, someone was banging on the door. Which jolted her up out of the bed. "Girl, if you don't open this door right now!" said the very threatening voice. It didn't sound Spanish nor anything like Vaas. He talked more, but Jane didn't hear it as she scrambled to the door to try get it open before the man decide to shoot his way in. When the brunette finally open the door. The guard gave a low chuckle. Probably at her appearance. "Did I wake you, Princess?"

What was it with the fucking nicknames? Though his felt a bit more accurate. Vaas, the leader, had already chatted with her. For some reason she doubted he did that was with others. He had a gun on his shoulder, but his stance was casual. He honestly looked more amused than anything.

"Does-" Jane started before the man cut her off again.

"Move it. We've docked. I don't suppose I don't need to tell you what will happen if you run."

Docked. Where the hell were they? Jane pushed those thoughts aside however. She shook her head and walked out of the cabin. It felt like she should still be in shock. That she should still be shaking in her boots over the entire situation, but she wasn't. Granted she was still terrified of being shot, but…she wasn't. Jane knew exactly was ahead…ish. Being ransomed or sold…sold. Thinking that word made her blood run cold. Any confidence she felt washed away like water. In fact, Jane had stopped walked. "Fucking move," the man said annoyed.

"Sorry. I got a bit dizzy, can I just-" before Jane could finished the cold steal of a gun was on her back and a hand on her shoulder gripped hard forcing her to walk forward.

"If I say walk, bitch. You walk." And just like that she could feel her knees growing weak again. That is…until she heard something very familiar.

"Jane!" It wasn't Vaas's voice. No it was young and a girl. It couldn't be. Jane head turned towards the voice and saw a very teary eyed Masuma running towards her with several guards chasing her behind. And suddenly that fear she felt melted away when Masuma clung onto Jane. The poor girl was sobbing. Jane put an arm on her back, but that's all the movement she made. Not with a gun still on her. However he removed his hand from her shoulder. Where the hell was her mother? The last time she saw Masuma her mother had raced with her out of the dinning room. Or her father? Her eyes darted to the man now in front of her when Masuma made a terrified whine. "She stays with me." Jane said with actual authority in her voice.

Where that authority came from she had no clue and neither did the man behind her. However the one in front her was less than please.

"Say that again, pera." Challenging her to dig a hole for herself, but Jane stood her ground.

"She stays with me. Unless I'm mistaken in the thought that she's someone that Vaas doesn't want you to shoot." Ah the man seemed to back off a bit with that. Still she knew she was in no position to bargain. "She's not going to run anywhere if I'm with her."

"Listen you-"

"Deja. La chica se queda." The man said behind her removing the gun from her back.

"Carlos-"

"Ahora! " Carlos hissed at him. Jane waited till the men were gone till she picked up Masuma and kept walking. Carlos still walking behind her, spitting out directions now and then. After a while Jane spoke up, but only after she was sure Masuma had cried herself to sleep.

"Thank you…back there." Carlos gave a small laugh.

"I'm not the one who's going to have convince Vaas. Those idiots chased her like we were still in the jungle. No, Chica, don't go thanking me just yet. Vaas is going to eat you alive."

Jane didn't respond to Carlos, but he seemed less worried that she was going to run. But his words had troubled her. Vaas was going to eat her alive. Her lips pursed at the thought as climbed into a boat with still a sleeping Masuma in her arms. Carlos had climbed into the boat too, despite the clear sign that there were many people to still get off the boat. Jane didn't question it. She didn't question anything with the small victory that she got. It did struck her a bit odd that boat was already being lowered into the ocean with just her, Masuma, Carlos and the driver. It was a while before the outline of island began to come into view. To say the least it was not what she was expecting. Large mountains that were a bright green. It was beautiful. A beautiful prison.

"Well, chica?" her head turned towards Carlos. I

"It's pretty." She said softly. She was quiet once more.

"You are a strange one Jane Smith." He commented causing her head to snap to him with the mention of her name. Her rosy lips pursed at his smug face knowing he jostled her with saying her name.

"Why?" The smirk wasn't off his face when she asked. No, he seemed more relaxed on the boat. Granted he was the one with the gun and she was the one with the child now to protect.

"Why what? You're going to have to be more specific, Chica."

"Why am I being separated?"

"You did that yourself. Or did Vaas fuck your brains out that badly?" A hot blush came upon her face in a second.

"No" she hissed.

"No?"

"He didn't-" Jane actually stopped to think. No. He didn't did he…she surely would remember it wouldn't she? She'd probably also remember soreness. "He didn't touch me."

"Oh?" Carlos was clearly amused by the answer.

"It wouldn't serve his bottom line." She mumbled holding Masuma closer. Carlos simply laughed. Jane just stayed quiet. Honestly, she was wishing she felt less awake. Maybe if she went back to sleep she'd stay asleep. This…reality was not something she wanted to face. Jane had never been one for these kinds of…travel. She much preferred her books. Her historical books. About people. Like learning about the French Revolution or Henry V. Or in her studies. Plant biology could be really fascinating. At least that's why she tried to convince others. Never quite worked. She could feel hear pulse quicken as the shoreline. The small figures she saw were no easily seen the sounds of crying. No not crying. Sobbing. Normally that's the kind of sound doesn't travel well. Well just amplify that sound by a hundred or so the sound got pretty loud. That and the mix of gunshots every now and again. Jane was rather quite happy Masuma seemed to be out of it. Last thing she needed was to be dealing with a crying child. Just find her parents. What did she know about caring for a kid? Least of all a kid in this situation. Her eyes narrowed as they were driving closer. She carefully laid Masuma on the floor of bench before walking up towards the front of the boat.

A better view would clear her confusion. It…it looked like people were being separation. It seemed to be random. A boat word dock and several of the passengers were pushed onto the shore. Some dragged, others pushed with guns. Only a few were in such shock that they were un-aided. About 10 it seemed in a boat with 3 red shirts as well. The group was then lined up and seemed to be randomly sorted into groups of 4 or less and taken into the trees. Where were they taking them? How long have they done this? Everything seemed so organized.

Jane was lurched out of her thoughts when a cool gripped her chin from behind and forced her to look to the right. It felt like her heart stopped at the sight. In fact she tried to back away, turn around, anything to get away from the sight. But Carlos wasn't letting her. He kept her gaze on an all too common sight on the island. Three men were pushing around a girl, clearly older than her. Clearly in hysteria. She fell back into the sand when one of them grabbed onto her shirt.

"Stop" Jane whimpered softly as she tried to back away again.

"I thought you were curious why you were separated." He said with a small chuckled as she struggled more. He held her gaze a bit longer before finally letting go. She rushed back to the area where she had placed the girl. Oh Vaas knew how to pick them all right. He had thought it strange when he heard the story of her. It wasn't uncommon for Vaas to pick out a girl from a large catch, however her story was more of the rare ones. If he were on deck, she would already be in the bottom of the ocean. What is one girl gone among 300? Curious that Vaas hadn't already fucked the chica yet. Whatever he found on her must mean she's actually worth something that Hoyt wouldn't want to lose. Or he's playing the long game. Who knows with Vaas? "Usted es bastante entretenido, pequeña. Ahora veo por qué usted todavía está vivo."

Jane didn't say anything till they finally landed at the beach. They landed farther away from the things she saw before. Maybe a mile or more away. Before they landed she watched as Carlos talked into his radio. Of course it was in Spanish. It seemed to be language they worked in. But their English was very good. She couldn't detect any lack of skills in Carlos's English, but clearly much more comfortable speaking Spanish. The flow was much better.

Jane didn't need any proding to get out of the boat when Carlos gave her the signal to get up. Carlos seemed much more patient than any other men she'd encountered. Not that that was many in depth besides Vaas. But most seemed to be annoyed by her slow movements. Not that she didn't want to do what they said. Last thing she wanted was to feel the sensation of a gun against her head again. No, it was just her speed and dealing with her fear. She picked Masuma up once more. She seemed to be in a lighter state of sleep. She actually gave a murmur when Jane picked her up. Carlos seemed to be more patient when she finally got out of the boat. He did seem to be in a more serious mood when her shoes finally met the sand. He wasn't even looking at her. His glare was clearly on Masuma. And his brown eyes was glaring at the child. When Jane made it up to him, she could see not only was he glaring but frowning as well. "Give me the child."

Jane hadn't even noticed that her grip on the child tightened at his words. But he did. She didn't say anything. She didn't have time to. No, her blood ran cold at a familiar voice. "Chica! You didn't tell me you were a Madre."

Vaas. He was behind her. How the hell did she not see him from the boat! Was she just not paying attention? There were sounds of a jeep now that she thought about it. But there were little time for clear sound thoughts now. Jane turned around to face Vaas.

"N-no. I didn't lie." She answered holding Masuma close. Vaas's amused expression didn't change. Jane's nerves were all over the place, but she couldn't forget their first meeting. In all honestly, she could do with never seeing his face again.

"No?"

"I'm not a-" her lips pursed. Before Jane could speak again Carlos snatched Masuma from her. She turned toward Carlos, but Vaas pulled her attention back to by simply placing his hands on her arms.

"Jane" he smoothly said her name. "Jane Jane Jane." The more he said her name the clearer she could see the anger. Feel it. His grip was harsh and it seemed like he was actually trying to control some anger.

"Why is the Nina with you?"

"She-She ran towards me while we were going to the boat. I-" Jane breathed out. He affected her. There was no doubt about it. "I made a promise to her father. It was in the heat of the moment."

"Codera what did I tell you about FUCKING rambling!" Vaas yelled pushing his head onto hers.

"She ran to me and I told you men that she stays with me!" she yelled, fear lacing her voice. She expected a reaction out of him. Which he did give, but not what she was expecting. Vaas laughed.

"Can you believe this Chica Carlos? She's going to a prize."

"Usted no está manteniendo con ella?"

"La cordera vale un dineral. La chica es entretenido, ¿no?" Again with the Spanish.

"Uno de los mejores de la muchacha queridos en meses. Me sorprende que no la has jodido todavía."

"Todavia, amigo. Todavia."

"She-stays with me." A whisper of a voice coming from Jane. That put the attention back on her and changed the tone.

"Run that by me again, Hermana?"

"I made promise to her father. She knows me. A lot less crying to worry about till she can be with her par-"

"Tell me Hermana. Why would I do that? Hmm?"

"I-"

"Hm? I'm waiting Codera. Or are you saying you want me to shoot her like her dear mommie."

"No!" Jane shouted. The scarred man still had a smile on his face.

"I mean she's already a bambi." He spun Jane around so her back was against his chest. His gun in his right hand, arm resting on her shoulder. Left arm curved around her waist pulling her to him.

"No Mom, father…possible dead as well. Such a sad life…She's probably going to on the market. I can see her doing well in an auction" The more she seemed to struggle the more glee in his voice. "Or I could shoot her now. Hm? Pick one."

"Wha-"

"Shoot her now or stays with you until sold."

"Stays with me." Jane didn't even wait a second, but she spit out the words fast. Any faster they would have been incoherent. Vaas tilted his head to the side before putting the gun away.

"You make good business choices Hermana. The Nina is worth a lot. More than your pretty face. Probably more than 10, Carlos?"

Carlos simply shrugged, still holding Masuma. The child was still asleep. Or was she pretending? Jane remembered doing that as a kid around her parents. Vaas still held her close against him. He and Carlos were talking in Spanish. She just tuned it out. The entire time Vaas kept her close to his. How short she was could really be seen in this perspective. She had always been on the short side. It was common for her to still be carded and Jane was sure that had to do with her height. Not that she was a midget. No, Jane stood at 5'3. But compared to the usual 5'7 people around her back home. Or in this case, Vaas at what she guessed was close to 6 feet tall.

"Chica"

"Hm?" she responded. What normally would be a causal sound was full of worry. Hell, anytime Vaas talked to her there was that. Vaas gave a chuckle.

"You are tempting, Codera. So very tempting. I look forward to making your video."


End file.
